


kissing strangers (til i find someone i love)

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, Humor, M/M, Party, Riding, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: baekhyun doesn't always go to parties and get drunk, but when he does he hooks up with hot strangers in their car.





	kissing strangers (til i find someone i love)

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the sebaekscum fic fest, this is the extended ver with a full sex scene lol  
> (high five if you like the song the title came from lmao) 
> 
> unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes.

_1:45 am_

The house is packed of sweaty, intoxicated bodies. The music is deafening and the air strongly smells of alcohol with a hint of vomit mixed with the vague, musky scent of sex coming from the open door of one of the bedrooms that a giggly couple just stumbled clumsy out from. Baekhyun should feel disgusted, should be trying to find someone sober to drive him back to his apartment, only he’s not.

The sole thing that’s currently occupying his mind is the tall stranger who currently has his lips pressed up to the side of his neck. His body slightly trembles, he’s not sure if it’s from the booming base of the music or if’s from the hot, wet tongue licking a fat stripe up along his neck and up to his ear. A low groan slips through the stranger’s lips and Baekhyun can feel it against his skin. He quietly whimpers in response, he would be embarrassed if he wasn’t already so far gone.

 

_2 hours ago_

Baekhyun doesn’t know why he always allows Jongdae to drag him to these parties. Jongdae knows damn well he’s not exactly a party person. Yet here he is, sitting in the car because his best friend said he would only “pop in” to say hi to the host and then he’d be right back. Baekhyun had been waiting for half an hour already. “Be right back my ass,” he bitterly mumbles. He pulls his phone out from his back pocket and is just about to call the other when multiple text pops up on the screen.

 _From Dae_ _❤: yo come in_

 _From Dae_ _❤: it’s chill i swear_

 _From Dae_ _❤: there’s not even that many ppl here just come in !!!! u dont wanna wait in the car 4ever right??_

Baekhyun groans. He knew the other was gonna do this to him and yet he still agreed to come, why? He never knows the answer to that. After quickly texting back a “fine” he angrily gets out the car and locks it before making his way to the house, though not before tripping on his own shoe laces and falling to the cement floor, effectively spilling the contents out of his backpack along the way. He hisses out a quiet “shit” to himself as he begins picking up his belongings. Could this night get any worse?

“You alright?”

Apparently it could, not only did he just fall but someone saw him do it. Great.  “Uh, yeah I’m fine, thanks,” he grumbles, picking up what’s left of his dignity off the ground. Another hand comes in to his range of vision, picking up one of his notebooks and he watches the stranger as he holds it up to examine it.

“You brought homework to a party?” the taller chuckles.  The streets are almost completely dark and the taller is wearing a cap pulled low. The only thing Baekhyun can see is the slight tug on the corner of the stranger’s lips as he chuckles and he can’t but wonder what the rest of his face looks like.

“Uhm yeah,” he sighs, “My best friend said we’d be studying for our test on Monday but he dragged me here instead. As you can see I’m not exactly dressed for a party.” He motions at his black hoodie and distressed blue jeans.  

“That’s funny, my best friend dragged me here. I’m on my way to meet him right now.”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh, yeah me too.”

The taller reaches a hand to help him up. “I’ll walk with you then?”

“Sure.”

 

_2:00 am_

The tall stranger’s hand almost makes it way past the waistband of Baekhyun’s pants when Jongdae finally finds them. Baekhyun quickly peels himself off the other, suddenly realizing they were in the middle of a living room and surrounded by many people. His best friend gives him a sly wink and Baekhyun mouths something along the lines of “shut up” before leaving his dance partner to talk to him. The taller takes ahold of his hand and gently pulls him back before he can leave. Baekhyun feels his heart racing his chest when the other leans in to speak into his ear.

“You’re not ditching me, right?” His low voice causes a shiver to run down the shorter’s spine and he absentmindedly nods before leaving and dragging Jongdae away to somewhere more quiet.

Jongdae immediately erupts into a laughing fit once they’re out of the stranger’s sight and Baekhyun responds with a roll of the eyes. “Will you shut up already!”

“I just can’t believe what I’m seeing!” his best friend yells over the music. “Who was the one that said they wanted to go home and study? And now I find you practically fucking some random guy in the middle of the room. Looks like you’re having a little too much fun Byun Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun wants to slap that annoying smirk off his friend’s face. He’s also mad at himself for not having a good comeback since everything he said was true, but that didn't’ mean he wasn’t annoyed with Jongdae. “I was _not_ practically _fucking_ him. We were just…dancing.”

“Sure you were,” the other rolls his eyes, “He looks kinda familiar? Is he friends one of Chanyeol’s friends or something?”  

Baekhyun shrugs, “I don’t know, he just said he was here with his best friend.”

“Right, well I’m gonna let you get back to him and I’m gonna get back to my victim of the night,” Jongdae says with an evil grin. “I’ve been hunting him ever since I saw him the library the other week. You’ve _got_ to see the arms on him, Baek. I hope he’s into choking cause... well you know.”

Baekhyun knows more about his best friend’s sex life than he would like to admit.

 

***

 

It’s been quite sometime since he’s gotten laid, Baekhyun would have to admit. He’s forgotten how anxious it makes him. How nice it felt to have a pair of rough, strong hands bruising into his sides, how a pair of lips on his damp skin could make him feel like it was on fire. He thinks he might cry, he’s not sure if it’s because of the stranger pressing open mouthed kisses under his jaw or if it’s from the alcohol. He’s always been told he’s kind of an emotional drunk.

They left the party about fifteen minutes after Baekhyun’s quick talk with Jongdae, opting to stumble into the stranger’s car instead of looking for an empty room in the house since they were probably all occupied by now. Baekhyun’s glad they didn’t go into his car, it was much smaller and they probably wouldn’t have been very comfortable. Not that this was the most comfortable setting they could’ve chosen. They’re lying down on the back seats with Baekhyun pinned down under the stranger, his thighs kept apart by the taller’s knee wedged in between them, dangerously close to the tent slowly forming in his pants.

“You’re cute,” the stranger chuckles breathily into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck when a quiet whimper slips past his lips. Baekhyun feels like the air around them just spiked up twenty degrees as the taller pulls his hips against his own and grinds against him.

“W-Wait,” the shorter stutters, his eyes fluttering as he tries to think straight. The stranger pries his lips off his neck to give him his full attention. It’s almost pitch-black in the car with the only light being the one street lamp on the corner and Baekhyun still can’t see the other’s face all that well but he can see his eyes well enough to see that they’re blown out and they make him feel even more hot than he already does. They lock eyes for a few seconds, Baekhyun knows he has the other’s undivided attention but he can’t bring himself to speak out any words because the taller’s hips are still grinding against his. “Yeah?” the taller asks. His voice is completely stable and Baekhyun hates it cause his own sounds embarrassingly breathy.

He swallows hard before finally composing himself enough to say something. “N-Name. Your name, I don’t know it.”

“Sehun,” the stranger, now named Sehun, says with an annoyingly charming smirk. “You’re Baekhyun, right?”

The shorter blinks a few times, obviously stunned and Sehun seems to think it’s amusing since he still has that smirk on his face. “Wait, how do you my name-” He barely has time to finish his question when Sehun dips his hand into his pants, grabbing ahold of his hard member and giving the leaking tip a quick swipe of the thumb. An embarrassing moan escapes his lips as he involuntarily bucks his hips.

Baekhyun is hot and heavy in Sehun’s hands, he feels him throbbing as he gives him slow and sensual strokes. The smaller’s panting under him, eyes screwed shut, lips parted as beads of precum drip from the pretty pink tip of his dick. Sehun can feel his pants getting tighter as he watches Baekhyun’s face contort in pleasure. He wonders if he can push him to make more pretty sounds with that mouth of his. A soft whimper comes from the shorter when he drags his hand up and down his length a few more times. Sehun thinks he’s become a bit addicted.

Baekhyun nearly comes with a quick flick of other’s wrist and he wants to scream. “S-Sehun-” Arousal is quick to pool up in the pit of stomach, the need to come undone comes so fast it surprises him. He feels embarrassed, acting like he was a virgin junior high student that was getting a handjob for the first time even though he was a second year in college.

“Gonna come for me?” He hears Sehun whisper this into his ear, can’t bring himself to open his eyes to see that seductive look of his. His voice is low and hot against his already scorching skin. He wants to move, wants to take off all his clothes so it doesn’t feel so hot anymore or take off Sehun’s clothes cause he feels almost dumb being the only that’s exposed. Only he can’t.

Something about the taller made him feel like he was putty in his hands. With one of Sehun’s hand wrapped around his wrists and the other wrapped around his dick, he feels like he might cry from arousal.

There’s a pair of wet lips mouthing just underneath his jawline, on the area he’s most sensitive and then he hears a stream of helpless whimpers and hiccups of soft moans. It’s only when Sehun slots his mouth over his own that he realizes those sounds were coming from him. Sehun might be gentle and slow with his hand, but with his lips he’s rough and hurried. He feels a hot, wet tongue pressed up against his flushed skin and blunt teeth scraping against his jaw. Baekhyun has no choice but to let the other take control as he feels his lips being abused by the other. He takes a shaky breath once Sehun finally pulls away to pepper kisses along his collarbone.

He thinks he hears the taller say something, though he can’t really focus on what he’s saying with his long fingers stroking his sensitive length. “-hot,” Sehun says, or rather growls as he nips on the shorter’s damp skin. “You’re so hot.”  

Baekhyun doesn’t know how to respond. He doesn’t even know if he can respond. His mind feels blank and the only thing that seems to be able to come out of his mouth is choked moans and breathy chants of the taller’s name. He thinks he hears Sehun say something else, though he’s not sure what. It’s only when the other is grabbing him by the waist and helping him straddle his lap that he realized he told him to get on him.

It’s pretty cramped in the car, Sehun sitting with his back resting on the seat with Baekhyun on his thighs. Baekhyun’s is pretty uncomfortable; he’s somewhat hunched over so his head won’t hit the ceiling of the car but he doesn’t have time to think about it because Sehun’s looking at him with those dark eyes. His gaze makes the shorter feel like he can eat him up in one bite and a shiver runs down Baekhyun’s spine at the thought.

The smaller’s gasping, fingers urgently clawing at the leather seats when Sehun’s three knuckles deep inside him. He feels like he’s suffocating from pleasure, head resting on the other’s shoulder as he pants and hiccups Sehun’s name with every thrust of his long and slender fingers. “How’s that feel?”

Baekhyun blinks the tears away and swallows hard as he tries to form a coherent response. A low chuckle rumbles in Sehun’s chest and then he’s breathing against the other’s ears. “I won’t know if you don’t tell me, baby.”

The shorter shudders at the pet name, nails subconsciously digs deeper into the seats before replying. “G-Good,” he chokes out. “It f-feels good.”

The windows are fogged up and the air is thick with the smell of sweat and cheap alcohol by the time Baekhyun’s finally sinking down onto Sehun’s member. The stretch makes his eyes water and jaw go slack, but it feels so fucking good he thinks he might pass out. He doesn’t even know how long they’ve been at it. Feels like it’s been hours that they’ve been cooped up in this damn car and all he wants is sweet release.

Sehun has his big hands on either sides of the smaller’s hips, blunt nails digging into his plump flesh as Baekhyun slowly takes his dick. It’s not long ‘til a quiet whimper escapes his lips and Sehun takes it as a sign to help the other move up and down by guiding him with his hands on his hips. They go slow at first. Sehun takes his time to stretch Baekhyun open by rolling his hips and slightly thrusting upwards to meet the shorter’s movements. He appreciates the way Baekhyun clenches around him, relishes in the hiccups of pleasure that fall from his mouth as he moves his hips up and down.

Baekhyun screws his eyes shut, head falling onto Sehun’s shoulder as his mouth parts in a silent scream when Sehun finally picks up the pace and rocks his hip up against his own. He thinks he almost sees white, front teeth sinks into his bottom lip so hard it almost draws blood when the taller hits a specific spot inside of him.

Sehun’s rough hands knead into the other’s hips, it’s a bit painful but Baekhyun doesn’t have time to focus on it because he feels a pair of lips and teeth tugging at his earlobe and he thinks he might scream. “Do you like it when I move my hips like that?” Sehun teases. His voice is low and a bit raspy, but other than that he sounds completely fine. Baekhyun thinks it's unfair because he can barely _think_ straight, let alone form a coherent sentence in the state he’s in.

“Answer me,” Sehun says before lazily sucking a bruise onto the other’s juncture of his neck and shoulder. Baekhyun feels like he’s drowning in pleasure, his head feels fuzzy and he’s not sure if it’s from the alcohol or not.

He manages to a choke out a desperate “yes” and Sehun rewards him with a slow and deep thrust, grinding their hips together until he’s completely filled. Baekhyun feels the pleasure coiling up in the pit of his stomach and he thinks he might go crazy if he doesn’t reach his climax soon. His skin feels like it’s on fire and he knows he’s probably covered in sweat by now, hair plastered to his forehead and skin flushed. “I-I need-” he whimpers.

“Need what, baby?”

“N-Need to come, please,” he begs.

Sehun darts his tongue out to wet his lips before gripping tightly onto the smaller’s waist as he ruts into him. His thrusts are rough and frantic and leaves Baekhyun almost breathless as he allows moans and whimpers to stream from his mouth. “Say my name,” Sehun growls as he rocks his hips faster and faster.

“S-Sehun,” Baekhyun stutters, “Sehun _p-pleas_ e.”

Sehun takes ahold of the smaller’s dick in his hand, gives a few tugs before and thrust of his hips before Baekhyun’s coming thick spurts onto his stomach. He chokes out Sehun’s name, neck craned up and the other takes this chance to press hot, wet kisses onto the sensitive skin. Baekhyun thinks he might lose his mind, his hips continuing to roll against his will as he rides out his orgasm. He hears the taller’s low chuckle before shutting his eyes and passing out.

 

***

 

Baekhyun wakes up the next morning with an aching headache. Why does he always insist on drinking when he knows he can’t hold his alcohol well? He’s at least glad he woke up in his own bed and not some random guy’s. Though he’s kind of disappointed he didn’t wake up in Sehun’s. He shakes his head when he catches himself thinking of the other. There’s no use in wasting his time thinking about him, they’re probably never gonna see each other again. He can’t even really remember what he looks like all that well if he was going to be honest. They had spent the entire night under horrible lighting and their time spent together wasn’t exactly spent trying to get to know each other. He’s not even sure how he got home last night. He vaguely remembers Jongdae hauling him into bed before he completely blacked out.

He snaps of his daze when his phone vibrates on his nightstand and he sighs when he sees that it’s Jongdae spamming his phone once again.

 _From Dae_ _❤: hey coming over for a study session !_

 _From Dae_ _❤: bringing my latest victim too btw_

 _From Dae_ _❤: he has the same professor so i told him we could study together_

 _From Dae_ _❤: plus i wanted to you to see his arms for urself_

 _From Dae_ _❤: btw he is definitely into choking !! ;) ;)_

How does Jongdae always bounce back from a long night of partying so fast, he’ll never know. Why would anyone wanna study the morning after a party anyway. He definitely wasn’t up for it, especially with this horrible headache. Even with all that, he knew there was no stopping Jongdae once he wanted to do something so he hauled himself out of bed to shower and freshen up before his unwanted guests arrived.

There’s a knock at his a door about an hour later and he opens it expecting to see Jongdae and his new boy toy. What he doesn’t expect however, is to see the guy he had a one night stand with the night before.

“Hey! This is Minseok and Sehun. Guys this is my bestest friend Baek-”

“Baekhyun, right we met last night remember?”  Sehun smirks, cutting Jongdae off before he can even finish his introduction.

Baekhyun’s pretty sure his eyes are bulging out of his face right now as he stares at the other in shock. He feels the heat creep up from his neck to his cheeks and he thinks he might vomit everything he had to eat and drink from last night.

Minseok looks pretty confused while Jongdae looks downright amused with a shit eating grin on his face. “Oh wow, you’re _that_ guy. I didn’t even recognize you without your face buried Baek’s neck _,”_ Jongdae whistles, which earns him a glare from his best friend. “Wow no wonder you looked familiar, I saw you with Minseok at the library last week right?”

Baekhyun slaps his best friend’s arm, hissing out a “Jongdae!” as he begs him to shut up with his eyes. “Come on Minseok why don’t we give these kids some alone time,” Jongdae winks.

Baekhyun’s never felt more humiliated in his life.

“Oh my god you knew me before last night?” the shorter exclaims. “That’s how you knew my name right? Did Jongdae set all this up?”

Sehun lightly laughs and Baekhyun feels his heartbeat quicken. Now that they’re not at a party or in a dark car he can really examine the taller’s face. All he can say is that Sehun is a very attractive person. His strong brows and dark eyes make Baekhyun feel like the taller has this some sort of control over him. It makes him anxious yet excited at the same time.

“He didn’t set anything up, I’ve just always thought you were cute so when I ran into you at the party I thought it’d be a good time to finally talk to you.”

“We didn’t do much talking last night…” Baekhyun quietly mutters, eyes avoiding the other.

Sehun shyly scratches the back of his head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Well that’s why I asked Minseok-hyung if I could come today, I wanted to uh- see you again,” Baekhyun finds it endearing that Sehun’s shy all of a sudden even though last night he had no problem whispering all those embarrassing things into his ear.

“So are we actually gonna do some talking this time or…” Baekhyun lightly laughs. The mischievous glint in the taller’s eyes and the small smirk tells him their “one night stand” was probably no longer going to be a one night stand.  

**Author's Note:**

> im back w/ another long titled fic lmao i feel like my writing hasn't gotten rusty since i don't write as often so yeah sorry... if this was not up to par and sorry again for all the mistakes and the shitty ending but y'all know i never how to end stories !! lmfao but yeah hope you guys enjoyed it anyway ! and good look to everyone going back to school lmao i'm going back monday :'))) 
> 
> p.s. i have such a thing for bbh riding sehun tbh :///
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
